Of Desultory Events
by KgX791
Summary: Wherein lies the untold stories of their flip-floppy love.


**Okie! Don't kill me ya'll! I just had some serious one shot plot bunnies in my head! This is something that I'll update whenever I feel like so bleh to all ya. They will all be GaLe/Gajeevy one shots, but whether they'll be cutesy fluff like this one is undetermined as it is also unlikely cause I do love me so angst. Also! This is where I beg ya'll not to kill me. Bite Me is going on hiatus, cause I have some stuff going on that I'm unwilling to reveal over the net. I know, I know, its only had one chapter! I'm such a failure! -sobs- but the curling tendrils of life have curled tAmir smoky tendrils around my neck and hold me hostage. This is not a permanent ordeal, I promise you, and I thank you for understanding. **

**Also, go give a looksie at YukiiArooo's fanfiction cause they are fantasmal and we may be co-authoring a story and even so they are unbelievably talented and you will love love love them. **

**Once again, this will be update at random, and the one shots really have zilch to do with each other so. BOOP.**

**-KgX791**

* * *

He crept up behind her, silent as a fox, though it probably wasn't necessary since she was reading. She had a habit of slipping out of reality when she read, and at this particular moment, he wanted attention. But.. Damn. Did she have to look so fucking peaceful!? It seemed almost a crime to disturb her.

Standing just behind her, it was easy to peer over she dainty shoulders at her face and the contents of the book she was so focused on. He allowed his eyes to skim the page she was on, but regretted it a minute later. His crimson orbs widened and hot blood rushed to his ears.

'What the _hell _is she reading!?' He thought, a large hand covering his mouth to hide his guffaws. It would seem his Shrimp wasn't nearly as innocent as most people thought, though he knew that already.

He contemplated his next move, never tearing his eyes from her face.

A subtle grin stretched across his maw as his actions came to him. He wasn't one to plan ahead, but when he did things almost always worked to his advantage.

So without further ado, he reached over her cornflower blue locks and plucked the book, -if you could call it that-, from her hands, and rather unceremoniously deposited it on the floor a good few feet away from her.

She gave a cry of surprise as the book was wrenched from her grasp, whirling around to face the smirking Iron Dragon.

"Gajeel!" She shrieked, tossing him an irritable look before making her way over to her abused book.

Gajeel stepped in front of her, arms folded over his chest, blocking her path, smirk still intact.

She glared up at him, irritated hazel eyes clashing with lustful, albeit bemused crimson eyes.

"What." She dead-panned, leveling him with her best glare.

"I didn't know you read smut."

Her face flushed the approximate color of a very healthy tomato. He had seen what she was reading?

"I-I don't know what your talking about.." She mumbled, avoiding his gaze. She cursed herself silently for stuttering, she was a bad enough liar as it was.

He arched a studded brow at her, amusement quickly giving way to an unnameable something. He leaned forward until his face was inches from her, silently reveling in the way her breath hitched in her throat and the increased rate of her heart. His mouth was barely a centimeter from her ear when he whispered huskily, "I don't mind Shorty. It'll be interestin' ta see whatcha learn later on, eh?"

Her face turned an impossible shade of red, her blush trailing down her neck and beneath the fabric of her shirt. Instead of staying rooted to the spot in embarrassed surprise like he expected her to though, she scowled through the heavy blush staining her face, grabbed his shirt and yanked him even farther down until they were on eye level.

"Oh shut up." She griped, pressing her lips to his with surprising force.

A deep chuckle rose in his throat, a gravelly sort of laugh, but he didn't fight back. He responded enthusiastically, nipping and sucking her bottom lip until she gave a moan of delight. A sound he prided himself with the knowledge that he was the only man who had heard it.

She pulled away first, face flushed and breath heavy. Finally she muttered, "You'd better not tell anyone... Not even Lily."

And he couldn't help the gravelly laughter incurred by her statement. "Nah. Pervy Shrimp is just for me.." He stated with a fanged grin. He yanked her closer to him, winding and arm around her waist while the other rested suggestively around her ribs.

Levy smiled then, a sexy, all knowing smile before tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him in for another kiss.

Gajeel had the satisfaction of knowing she had not finished her book that particular evening.


End file.
